


Mornings

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Esme's Gandrew Week [6]
Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, just boys being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: Andrew smiled, he looked at Garrett's smiling eyes and bit his lip. Maybe he'd get used to this new type of morning.Gandrew Week Day Six: Mornings
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Esme's Gandrew Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729960
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Gandrew Week 2020





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> :) because y'all love to complain 
> 
> enjoy!

Andrew squinted his eyes. Light was shining through Garrett's blindless window. He cursed himself for not insisting on getting some blinds at Home Depot or at least a set of dark enough curtains the previous day.

Before he could even open his eyes fully, he noticed something was wrong. Or rather, someone was gone.

Where was Garrett?

Andrew groaned, his head hurt for some reason, and he needed Advil, water, and a lot of cuddling.

He looked at the empty spot, and his heart sunk a bit. He was sure he had to be in the bathroom, or the kitchen, or the garden, watering the flowers he himself had convinced Garrett to plant, as a promise of starting to live a normal, adult life together.

Together. Andrew still wasn't used to it.

It felt like a dream, like something he couldn't quite grasp the realization of.  
Andrew felt blessed, and even after months after their first official date, he still couldn't believe how lucky he had been, to be loved and cherished, by the best person he had ever met.

Their friendship had always been interesting, different, weirdly special.  
Looking back at it, that is, because Andrew had never realized how different their dynamics were, compared to the other people in his and Garrett's life.

Andrew had never noticed the loving looks, the lingering touches, the soft hands on his shoulder, the slight squeezes, the accidental knee bumps.  
He never noticed the look on Garrett's face didn't match up with the look of the others, or why his heart warmed whenever they met, and how a quick meet-up would turn into hours-long discussions on deep questions, or even just on what breed of dog they had been in a previous life.

_"You were definitely a corgi."_

_"Is this another attempt at making fun of me because you think I'm short?"_

_"Andrew, I would never!... Okay, maybe I would, but that's not the point this time."_

Then something had clicked in Andrew's mind, he didn't remember when, or how, but at a certain point, Garrett's smile became warmer, softer, full of life.  
That was the moment Andrew realized he had fallen for his best friend.

Best friend, who was still nowhere to be seen.

Andrew's tired smile faltered, he wanted to be held by Garrett and cuddle under the sheets. He felt slightly vulnerable at the absence of his boyfriend, and even more vulnerable at the reminder that he was still naked under the covers.

Andrew turned a bright shade of red, remembering the night before.  
He bit his lips, smiling. It was the first time Garrett and he had gone all the way in bed, and Andrew couldn't help but feel like a teenager, who lost his virginity for the first time.

Andrew's heart felt a bit heavy.   
Suddenly, out of nowhere, he thought about his first girlfriend, and the first time they had sex came to his mind.  
Andrew regretted not holding her closer, not brushing her hair, not saying how much he loved her.

Because now, that was all he craved, all he wanted to have.  
His lover, his love, by his side, softly kissing his hair, and intertwining their fingers together, and sweetly proclaiming their love for each other, and gaze at each other's souls.  
He missed seeing Garrett's golden locks reflect the rays shining through the window and to hear his morning voice, deep, hoarse, and raspy, which Andrew absolutely lusted for.

Where was Garrett?

Andrew's anxiety was about to skyrocket, at least until he heard a noise from somewhere outside his, _their_ room, followed by a quiet _'shit'_.

Andrew laughed, "Garrett, are you okay?"

He didn't hear a response, but, as he decided to go check on his boyfriend, said boyfriend entered the room.

"You're awake."   
Garrett's morning voice. Music.

"Yup."

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Fewer questions, Siwicki."

Andrew grinned as he closed his eyes, expecting a kiss as a surprise.  
Instead, he heard a few other noises and fought every urge he had to open his eyes.

"Open your eyes."

Andrew did as he was told and he gasped, looking up at his boyfriend, his eyes thankful, surprised, and in love.  
Garrett was holding a tray with breakfast, which Andrew assumed it had taken his entire morning to make.

"Garrett..."

"Good morning, my love."

"You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to."

He looked at Garrett as he sat down on the bed. He was wearing his cat sleep-shirt and his boxers, which were both a really good fit for him, even though he preferred them off of him, Andrew thought, grinning.

"I love you so much."

"Andrewww," Garrett dragged his name adorably, before kissing his cheek. "I love you back."

Andrew smiled, he looked at Garrett's smiling eyes and bit his lip. Maybe he'd get used to this new type of morning.


End file.
